Victory-Us
by Ssammoh
Summary: I was wrong about what was going to happen in Victori-Yes. Here's what I thought. Rated T for a couple of lesbian jokes. SLIGHT Jori but they are more like a brotp. And also just a TEENSY BIT OF FEMSLASH (surprise pairing).


"You kids are so close minded." Sikowitz told the kids.  
"So? What do you want us to do about it?" Jade asked.  
"I want you to go the rest of the day...saying YES." Sikowitz replied.

A little bit later, Trina was in the hallway trying to act cool.

"Guys you really should check out my new show. It's called Divertisimo." she told them.  
"Whatever. The other kids said.  
"You guys dont care about the new show? Gosh!" Trina replied.

She walked over to her sister.

"Man I can't believe nobody cares about Divertisimo." Trina said to Tori.  
"That includes me." Tori replied.

Trina thought she knew what was going on.

"Look Tori, you really don't need to be jealous of me. Is that it?" Trina asked.

Tori remembered the dare Sikowitz gave everyone.

"Um...yes." Tori replied.

"Figures." Trina said.

Like a second later Beck and Tori were chilling.

"Hey Tori wassup?" Beck asked.  
"Hi Beck." Tori said. "I was just talking to Trina about..."

Then Jade walked up to them.

"Heeey, Tori." She said.

Tori turned around and smiled at Jade like a weirdo.

"Hi Jade." Tori said happily.  
"Wanna hang out tonight?" Jade asked.  
"Yes!" Tori replied sounding excited like a little dweeb.

She didn't say yes because of the dare btw. Actually she said yes

because she wants to hang out with Jade because she likes her

and wants to be bffs. Jade likes her too but she won't admit it.

"Cool. See ya later."

Andre was sitting by his locker when all of a sudden Posey the weirdo came up to him.

"hey Andre." She said.  
"Hi." Andre replied.  
"I have a kind of silly question. My sister said my hairstyle looks stupid,

so I told her her hairstyle looks stupid. Then she said anyone who's cool

would think my hairstyle looks stupid. Is it stupid?"

Andre wanted to say no but then he remembered the dare Sikowitz gave him.

"Yes." he told her.

She pushed him.

"OW!" he exclaimed.

(later)

"This is stupid. Can we watch something else?" Jade asked.

"Uh oh, this can't be good. But I have to say yes cuz of the dare. Darn." Tori thought to herself.  
"...Yes."

"Good because they made an anime of The Scissoring. It's on WebTwitch."

Tori felt her heart start to beat faster. She told herself not to get so nervous about a cartoon out of all things. But she couldn't help it. It's Jade's favorite movie. So it must be one of the scariest movies ever. Or Jade wouldn't love it so much.

"Let me see if I have that app on my tv." Tori said.  
"It's right there." Jade replied.

She never thought I would be happy to hear Trina talk about herself, but a second later she came in and distracted them from the cartoon.

"Ugh!"  
"What's wrong?" Tori asked.  
"There's a pimple on my shoulder! Someone please pop my pimple!"

Tori smiled at Jade all cute. Tori and Jade are so cute together that whenever Tori looks at Jade (or vice versa) they both automatically become 10 times prettier. Duh.

"Will you, Jade?" she asked.  
"Yes." Jade replied.

Then she popped it.

EWW.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked.  
"That is a stupid question." Jade told her.  
"Maybe it will cheer you up if we-"  
"The Scissoring ALWAYS cheers me up."

Jade turned the show on. All she had to do was press a button. Apparently she was on the 2nd episode.

"Hmm. This isn't SO bad." Tori thought, surprised that she was able to handle the scary parts.

After several minutes of talking, horror and heck even "cute" moments between the characters (which Jade rolled her eyes at), Tori realized she was starting to like one of the characters. Her name was Juniper. She just seemed like a cool lady. After talking to Jill for something for about a minute they started kissing. Jade put her hand over Tori's eyes.

"Not for your innocent little eyes." Jade said to Tori, jokingly.  
"Oh, but Tawny killing her crush after he told her he doesn't like her back is okay?" Tori replied.

Jade took her hand away. Coincidentally that's when Juniper and Jill stopped kissing, the phone rang and Jill picked it up.

"Aww. poor little Tori missed the lesbian scene." Jade said.

Tori rolled her eyes at Jade.

THE END.

* * *

Okay, so I didn't actually think the lesbian thing was going to happen. BUT I did think that Jade would want to watch The Scissoring when she said "can we watch something else?" I just had to put that part in, lol. Other than that, everything in here was something I was expecting from this episode.


End file.
